


爱的页边距8（完结篇）

by mollinism



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	爱的页边距8（完结篇）

二十一  
李硕珉在河边找到了抱膝坐着的徐明浩，从后面看，背影小小的，在浓稠的夜色中变成模糊的一团，仿佛无声无息的诡异磷火。他看着远处昏黄的灯影在微波荡漾的河面上跳动着，略长的刘海被风吹得分到两边，露出好看乖巧的额头，一双眼睛黑黑的，亮晶晶的，却说不上的黯淡。

李硕珉一言不发地挨着他坐下来，与他一起看着远方没有意义的水和天。

陌生而熟悉的首尔的夜，总是清冷中带着草木香，还有空中弥散的湿润气息，为什么人会在一天中选择此时沉入梦乡呢，因为凌晨总是带着过多的忧伤情绪，搅合着银白的月光，让心陷入冷静又失落的河流。徐明浩倚着李硕珉的肩膀小声地啜泣，直到闻着他身上令人安心的气味在他怀里沉沉地睡去。

我想让你永远开心，健康，没有烦恼。李硕珉有时候不懂徐明浩，或者说很多时候都不懂，徐明浩讲述着那些东西，琐琐碎碎，支离破碎，他总是撑着头认真听着，眨着眼睛企图解出几分，这样他就会被温柔地拍拍头，被甜软的嗓音告诉只是想跟你说而已。只是想跟你说，只是想跟你待在一起，这个想法本身就已经让人得到幸福。可是眼神不会骗人，李硕珉又怎么不懂徐明浩面对金珉奎时眼底的闪光。

“明浩啊，你今天还上班吗？不想去我帮你请假。”尹净汉轻轻拍着徐明浩的被子，得到了几声撒娇般的哼声。

“不想去吗？那我去做早饭，你吃一点再睡。”徐明浩从被窝里伸出一只手软软地拉出了尹净汉，“哥，陪我一会。”说着囫囵从床上坐起来。

尹净汉在床沿边坐下来，神色明显有些黯淡，“对不起明浩，最近工作太忙了，没能……”

“你知道我从来不会怪你的。”徐明浩笑了出来，“现在哥在这里就好啦。”

“其实我一开始就很担心你，还有珉奎，他总是冒冒失失意气用事，还是小孩子脾气，。”

“珉奎很好啦！”徐明浩突然提高了音量又突然不好意思地垂下了眼睛，“这几天我想了很多事情，很多很多，那些眼前的荆棘，还有身后的匕首，所有让我畏惧、抗拒、动摇的。我在想那些事情里面，到底有几分是真实的恐惧，几分是我内心恐惧投射下来的骇人影子而已。我想了那么多，唯独没有想金珉奎，他那么倔的性格，要是好好问他的话指不定不当爱豆这种事都做得出来，我当然不希望是这样，但是我却只愿意偏执地相信我的心选择听到的。”  
“也许每个人都有选择逃避的权力，每一个选择都很难评判是好是坏，是对是错，至少我现在得出的结论是，继续与他在一起，肯定不是正确的，但也不是错的。”

“可是我真的好不开心啊，和他分开的那个瞬间开始我就很不开心，仿佛世界上本来存在的欢愉都失去了颜色。或者说，把他从我的生活中分离出去之后，我才发现我本来就很不开心吗？与惧怕相比，我心底的热爱真的不比那来得更加重要吗？在死水滩里安眠真的比踩着荆棘跳舞更有意义吗？”

“不过我还不想立刻就得到答案，因为……”

“无限期逃避无罪。”尹净汉与徐明浩异口同声，默契地击了个掌。

“什么时候都不晚，世界上所有最美好的东西都会在原地等着你的。”

怎么会无限期，无限期只不过是欺骗心灵的说辞，让它能够在没有天花板的地方大喊大叫，手舞足蹈，直到慢慢痊愈，迈开步伐，走出重重迷宫，不至于一头撞进墙里，让刚刚结痂的伤口又渗出血滴。

 

二十二  
“喂，晚上要一起吃饭吗？”徐明浩给每一个人打了电话，语气是往常一样的明快。

金珉奎在尹净汉的劝说之下决定暂时不去逼他，虽然于他本心相悖，为了徐明浩还是咬牙耐着性子等着。徐明浩对他就像他对所有人一样，温柔亲切又远远地隔着安全距离。有几个瞬间金珉奎感觉是不是曾经的一切都没有发生过，只是自己在微凉的秋天里做了一场温暖被窝里的梦。

本来今晚就没有通告，大家很快就约上了，一到饭点就吵吵嚷嚷地占领了尹净汉家的客厅。徐明浩和尹净汉忙忙碌碌地在厨房与餐厅之间进进出出，不一会就张罗了一大桌子菜。本来两个人还说要去做，数了数个数刚好十八个菜，说着“足够了足够了”就被七手八脚地拦了下来按着肩膀入了席。

徐明浩有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“给大家做了一些中国菜，虽然可能不太好吃，但是真的已经跟妈妈仔细学过了。”

大家被他真挚的样子逗笑了，纷纷动筷做出夸张的综艺reaction弄得徐明浩脸更红了。

“来干杯吧！SVT FOREVER！”

“SVT FOREVER！”

徐明浩喝了几口红酒，微微有一些醉了，撑着脑袋微眯着眼睛看着眼前的每一个人，仿佛回到了他们初次相遇在这个小房间里那样，权顺荣逗着不言不语装蒜的金珉奎，扯着他的胳膊胡闹，李硕珉笑出一排大白牙捏着他的专属麦克伴着随机beat唱着即兴rap，崔胜澈热情地为大家充当倒酒的服务生，保证所有人的杯子没有一刻是空的，尹净汉吃两口就抬头看看孩子们，偶尔把垂到脸颊旁的长发别到耳后。他们都没有变，是他迷路了闯进了他们的小世界，他们用温暖与关怀很好地接纳了他，让他总是产生真的属于他们的错觉，现在是他变了，所以理应从他不该存在的位置上离开。

徐明浩在他犹豫的事情上总是会不经意地选择最决绝残忍的方式。

“我明天就要回国了。”

喧闹戛然而止。

大家不知所措地看向尹净汉，尹净汉仿佛早就感到什么似的，脸色平静，但仍然掩饰不住震惊和失落。

“呀，你小子！为什么不早点说，你把我们都当成什么了啊！”没想到是权顺荣最先爆发了，他在桌面上锤了一拳，然后转头就走。

崔胜澈慌张地追了出去。

金珉奎低着头沉默着，抬头看了一眼尹净汉，又看了一眼徐明浩，慢慢地站起来。尹净汉见状向李硕珉使了一个眼色，安慰性地拍了拍徐明浩的肩膀，然后快步跟上金珉奎。

房间里只剩下徐明浩和李硕珉。

月光斜斜地从窗沿淌得一地轻薄的流光，空气中只剩下时钟永不停息的滴滴答答。徐明浩沉默地走到窗前，撑着脑袋眯着眼睛看着远处浓稠得化不开的云，沾染着些许凉气的风卷起他鬓角的一绺发，胡乱剐蹭着他瘦削的脸庞。

“你真的要走了吗？”永远开朗的李硕珉语气中掩饰不住悲伤。

仿佛看见一朵花的爆炸式绽放后死去似的，徐明浩知道自己还剩一件事情没有做，他沉默地忽视硕珉的发问，只是兀地站起身来。“哐”得一声，李硕珉说不清楚是徐明浩还是风粗暴地关上了晃动不定的窗。

他看见徐明浩向自己走来。

李硕珉张开双臂想安慰那个瘦削的人影。

“我知道你喜欢我，李硕珉。”

眼神骗不了人，徐明浩这么聪明的人从来不是恋爱白痴，只是嘴会说谎，心会逃跑。

因为李硕珉是他珍惜的朋友，因为看到他的笑容会让伤痕累累的心开始感到幸福，因为他太善良他的爱太温暖甚至会灼伤徐明浩冰凉的双手。

“帮帮我，李硕珉，也帮帮你自己。”

李硕珉几乎是被摔在椅子上，徐明浩死死地按着他的肩膀跨坐在他的大腿上。直到感受不到身下明显的抗拒之后，徐明浩伸手摩挲着李硕珉好看的下颚线，指腹慢慢地顺着往前碾过柔软的唇。徐明浩感受到唇舌之间传来的温热和湿气，还有牙齿的坚硬触感。

李硕珉有些吃痛地发出一声微妙的闷哼，仿佛被什么触动似的，徐明浩咬上手指刚刚停留的地方。

没有人会不喜欢接吻，因为湿热的吻总是柔软得人肝颤，因为接吻的时候飘渺的爱意才会肆意蔓延。李硕珉闭上眼睛接受着陌生器官与他齿舌的纠缠，任由那个略带侵略性的毒蛇在他口腔里勾勒出每一刻贝齿的形状，毫不留情地夺走残存的氧气，直到双颊发烫胸腔起伏漏出一两声呻吟。

李硕珉无力地想要推开那人，换来的却是从嘴角到脖颈更加细密热烈的亲吻，原本搭在自己肩膀上的手也顺着脊梁骨慢慢蹭进裤子边缘的缝隙，逐渐变得肆意妄为起来。

“你知道你的胯骨很性感吗，我以前一直不喜欢来着，直到遇见你。”

作乱的手在炽热的皮肤上来回打着转，直侵入到柔软的大腿内侧，摩蹭着体温携欲望变成绝望的海。李硕珉感觉自己溺水了，可他分明早就沉入海底，只是忘却了呼吸。

不知道什么时候两个人的衣服都被剥得不剩什么了，徐明浩的手隔着最后一层蔽护包裹住了李硕珉滚烫的欲望。

李硕珉仰头对上徐明浩的眼睛，夜色昏沉沉的他看不懂那里到底有些什么，但是好像也有些明白了。他一直觉得徐明浩的眼睛很好看，内双的眼睛却圆圆得闪烁着艺术品一样易碎的光芒。

他亲了亲他的眼睛，颤动的睫毛骚动得唇心痒痒的。

徐明浩除掉了最后一层阻隔，李硕珉的性器弹出来紧紧贴着他的小腹，滚烫得仿佛可以点燃整个冷淡黑夜的欲望。简单扩张之后，徐明浩扶着李硕珉的性器对着泥泞的穴口慢慢坐了下去，胀大的硬物一寸一寸刺穿他的身体，徐明浩头皮发麻，向后仰着脖子喘着粗气。

直到全部吞吃下巨物，徐明浩垂着眼睛摩挲着凸起奇怪形状的小腹。

费力地动了两下之后，徐明浩被捉住了手。李硕珉把他骨节分明的手带到唇边，仔仔细细逐只吮吸着指尖。徐明浩的指尖格外敏感，他微妙地颤抖着任由欲望吞吃模糊的意识。李硕珉的东西还抵在穴道里，血管突突喷张着直惹得心头瘙痒，他痛苦地扭动着身体。

“动一动，硕珉，动一动好不好……”

徐明浩感到自己扣在自己腰间的手指骤然勒紧。

瞬间逆转的体位让插在体内的性器进入到一个不可言说的深度，徐明浩的眼角一瞬间飙出两颗泪来。李硕珉捞起徐明浩的腿搭在肩上，大力地挺弄起来。

徐明浩的瘦削的身体随着疯狂的节奏与床单摩擦着生疼，李硕珉像不知疲倦的打桩机在他身体里面横冲直撞，弄得小穴泥泞一片，荒淫的水声充斥了整个房间。

汗和泪交错在脸上弄得徐明浩可爱的小脸可怜又放荡，断断续续的呻吟和呜咽被蛮横的亲吻吞吃干净。徐明浩突然睁大失焦的双眼，手指一瞬间死死扣紧李硕珉的毛发交代在他的手里。又抽插了几下李硕珉也释放在徐明浩的小腹上。

徐明浩整个人像从水里捞上来的一样，他挣扎着撑起不受控制痉挛的身体抱住了李硕珉，湿透的黑发凌乱地黏在修长的颈部线条上。

没有阻隔的，赤裸裸的，滚烫的拥抱，是从上个世纪的精心留传的稀世珍宝，穿越着时空与命运两颗疲惫而赤裸的心不管不顾地执拗相遇，仿佛此刻他们真的相爱一般，开着冰蓝色有毒的绝代妖姬玫瑰。

“回去之后，你要好好吃饭，每顿都要吃，要注意腰，别举铁加重腰伤，少喝酒，少伤心，少烦恼，要过得很好，要幸福……”

“我爱你”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

李硕珉在徐明浩耳边泣不成声。

“我都知道。”

徐明浩轻轻拍着李硕珉的后背。 

 

二十三  
虽然弄得很不愉快，但是第二天送他去机场所有人还是老老实实地来了。权顺荣拧着头闹别扭，被徐明浩吊着脖子好一整哄终于露出了缓和的神色。

徐明浩和大家一一拥抱，好好地道了别，最后冲大家摇摇手深深地鞠了一躬，钻上了尹净汉的车。

回程的路上徐明浩没有睡觉，他望着窗外快速退后的街景，如果相同的空间中的时间可以相互连接，也许就能看见那一天的李硕珉是怎样在车里吵得翻天地覆，看见金珉奎是怎么别别扭扭地托着陌生的小脸然后笑出两颗虎牙了吧。

徐明浩仔仔细细地回忆这么长时间来的一点一滴，他从包里翻出一个小盒子，里面静静躺着“8”形状的耳骨钉，小心翼翼地将它取出来戳进耳洞。耳骨上传来一阵疼痛，甚至渗出几滴血来，原来太久不曾拥有耳钉的耳洞会就这样悄无声息地长合啊，不论当初刺穿它是有多么疼多么痛苦，它都消失了。

不过，徐明浩已经想好了，下了飞机就去重新在耳骨上穿一个耳洞。

几个月后，金珉奎的邮箱里收到了一封来自地球那一端陌生的邮件，点开蹦出来的是一双骨节分明的手，比着“8”的形状。

往后，金珉奎的邮箱里以平均每周一封的速度积累着陌生的邮件，有时候是幼稚的玩偶，有时候是凑近拍的小纪念品，有时候是一顶帽子或者一副墨镜。于是，金珉奎每一天的行程多了一项打开邮箱，仔仔细细地看一遍收件箱，再打开垃圾邮件，在几百封广告邮件之中搜索未知字符发来的旅行笔记，虽然难以辨认出发件的地点，但是金珉奎能明显地感觉到发送处与自己的距离正在缓慢地缩短。

最近还有一件事，就是网络上有一位博主风头正盛，没有简介，没有背景，只知道他在世界各地旅行，每去到一个地方就会上传一组图片。构图、取景、意境，一点不输专业摄影师，我行我素，自成一派，从不理会评论与指摘，邀约不断但全都不了了之，直到一举斩获国际大奖，才慢慢地开始接受合作，一时在界内引起轰动，见过他的人都说他很酷，特别是耳骨上一颗“8”形的耳骨钉尤其令人印象深刻。

除此之外，好像就没有什么特别的了。SVT又回归了两次，歌曲大受好评，一位拿到手软，权顺荣还趁势出了solo曲《hurricane》，音源成绩也不错。

不过，金珉奎已经快半个月没有收到邮件了，他心情有些郁闷，重重敲击着鼠标一封一封地把垃圾邮件投入垃圾箱。今天金珉奎第八次邮件，又是一无所获，百无聊赖之下打开了文件夹，数了数里面躺着的文件，已经有49封了。

偏偏也不给人凑个整数，真是逼死强迫症啊……金珉奎今天第八次烦躁地挠头。

“叮咚。”

金珉奎开门看见，他的第50封，倚在门框上勾着嘴角对他痞笑。

 

End.


End file.
